black_ionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol
Sol Sol'''is the energy in which all beings are born with,allowing super human feats. Everyone's 'Sol' is different and unique to the owner. Though everyone has Sol not all are capable of truly utilizing it. Within Sol are the elements,when a child comes of age if they are capable of materializing their Sol (i.e summon their Sol so that it is visibly seen by all resulting in a glow around their body) it is then that the element of their Sol can be determined going off of the color of the materialized Sol. The element of a person's Sol is usually genetic, meaning a mother and father who manipulate fire will have an offspring who will also wield the flame. Fire (Pyroids) '''Fire is a destructive power, those able to control fire are capable of summoning scorching flames that burn away that which it touches.Pyroids or flame manipulators are usually hot headed and short tempered. Pyroids are also fierce and powerful often feared by others. However during the solar eclipse their powers are greatly dampened making them weaker then usual.The Sol color for fire is commonly red. Flame Types: There are various types of flames that pyro users command such as: The Red Flame: The red flame is the most common form of fire. It can be devastating and the heat intense,learning to use/control this flame is the basic of basics for Pyroids. The Blue Flame: A more powerful and intense flame. The blue destructive flame's heat can be felt even at a distance. This is the next stage for flame users,learning to dominate this flame. Pure Flame: The highest level of fire. This flame is barely visible as it burns away anything and everything it touches. The heat can be unbearable even to other fire users. Only a few have mastered this flame. The Black Flame: A dark and demonic flame. Those that control the black fire are usually outcasts. This terrible flame continues to burn away anything it touches until it is no more,a dark fire which can not be extinguished destroying all,nothing is exempt from it's destruction... Water (Cycroids) Water is fluid and soothing,those who control water are adept at healing. Cycroids are calm placid people normally seen as pacifists, though their power is beautiful it can also be destructive. During the lunar eclipse they become weaker their powers halved, though under the eye of the full moon their powers spike up exponentially. The sub element for water is Ice,the sol color for water being blue. Ice: Ice is the sub element of Water. Through the development of a cycroid's power, the user can attain the ability to use ice. At this level the user's attack and defense can be seen as a magnificent art of beauty. Able to turn water into various of tools/weapons or use the ice as a surprise attack, this ability is a beautiful and crafty technique. Earth (Gaians) Earth is stable and firm. Whether it be slinging boulders at foes,raising walls of impenetrable rock, or creating earth shattering quakes earth is truly a force to be reckoned with. Gaians are in tune with nature and have strong bodies and defenses. The sub form of earth is Nature/poison the sol color being green. Wind (Drifters) Wind is ever constant ever changing. Those who control wind are known as drifters. The wind is mysterious and unpredictable. Drifters manipulate the air and wind in many ways for offensive and defensive purposes. Drifters are nomads by nature,never staying in one spot for too long. The color of their sol is purple. Metal (Medarites) Metal cold,strong and firm. Able to withstand almost all adversity. It is strong yet sharp and deadly,the Medarites are more industrialized then other Sol races/nations. They are conservative people. Grey is the color of their sol. Lightning (Plazors) Lightning both fast and fierce, the force of lightning is horrific yet stunning; beautiful in it's own rights. The plazors are said to be hidden away from the rest of the world commonly taking on professions of assassination. Originally thought to be a sub level of wind it has gained rights to stand alone. Plazors are said to be greedy doing almost anything for money. Though lightning stands alone both Wind and fire are said to be able to utilize it's force. Yellow is the sol color for Plazors. Time (Beholders) Time an undeniable power, beholders are rare thought of to be extinct. Commanding the flow of time bending it, moving forward backwards halting and speeding it up. They mainly watch the time stream beholding the events already foreseen unfold. They do not seek battles or conflict,a beholder has not been seen for many decades. Space (Seekers) Space Finomonal and vast, bending space to distort their presence and move from one dimension/location to another. Seekers are always seeking, aiming to quinch their thirst for knowledge and adventure. Aiming to explore all worlds, all planes of existence. The beholders look down upon them. Holy This power is divine and wields all the elements. This power is only wielded by one though he has never been seen nor heard from. Dark/Death Where there is light their is darkness. Tainting all it touches destroying life, it is fearsome and inescapable. Spirit/Soul This is the common form of Sol,though not spoken of their are those who contain no element,yet have learned to manipulate their Sol bending it's shape and form. This sol color is a light blue. Ankh (Creators) Ankh is life,creating that which is not. Their power is divine and majestic,they are loved by all though those that dabble in the world of science would seek to use them for their own benefits.